thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddard Tyrong
Eddard Tyrong(670 C.E - 708 C.E) was King of Ios from 701 C.E until 708 C.E and High Lord of Valeria from 699 C.E until 708 C.E when he was assassinated. He was the first ever elected King of Ios and under his reign there was a lot of internal turmoil. Early life Eddard Tyrong was born in 670 C.E in Berrion Keep. He was a squire to his father's knight until the age of fourteen when he decided to become a scholar. He started learning the art of diplomacy and languages. He was the only male heir to third Lord Tyrong and was kept safe from everyone until 689 C.E when he first engaged himself in combat with a thief who tried to steal from an old woman. He intervened and killed the thief. Only a decade later, in 699 C.E his father died and Eddard ascended the throne at the age of twenty-nine. Lord of Berron(699 C.E - 700 C.E) Eddard was loyal to lord Almark until 700 C.E when an opportunity presented itself in the form of major lordship. Before that however, he became Marshall of the State Chancellory, chief diplomat of Ios and the King. He negotiated with house Sigismund during it's rebellion and helped end the rebellion in that way. High Lord of Valeria and Lord Paramount of the West(700 C.E - 708 C.E) In 700 C.E King Smetana offered the title Lord Paramount of the West and High Lord of Valeria(then Rikedom) to Eddard Tyrong. He managed to convince Lord Almark to release him as the vassal and take his lands while Eddard took Rikedom. During his time as the High Lord Eddard managed to create a formidable army and divided his lands equally between his two most loyal vassals. He also established good relations with House De Nontre, House Sigismund and House Almark. Conversion to the religion of Io As he wanted to become more like his people, Eddard converted from Nevrikerin faith to the church of Io. This was not entirely due to religious reasons though. As King Smetana resigned leaving the throne empty, Eddard realised that if he wishes to cease it, he has to be of the Iosian faith. Election as King of Ios(701 C.E) In 701 C.E King Smetana abdicated, leaving the throne empty. And as no-one else decided to take the throne, Eddard ceased the opportunity and marched on the capital. However, he was stopped by the Pontifex and told that there will be an election to choose a King. Eddard backed down and awaited the election. At the election he gained five votes out of six against the other claimant, Ryan. He was then proclaimed and crowned King of Ios. Reign as King of Ios and death(701 C.E - 708 C.E) Immediatly after his coronation, Eddard faced his first problem. Church of Io, which he deemed too influential and powerful to remain as it is. Therefore he decided to change the succession law to provoke the church and later he stripped the Church of some of it's powers. That backfired however, when houses loyal to the church made Eddard revoke these changes and make him a Constitutional monarch when in 704 C.E a Parliament was proclaimed and 2nd rebellion of House Sigismund came to an end. He then ruled peacefully until he was found dead in bed in 708 C.E with a knife through his chest. During his reign he also released and supported his relative's Kingdom. Kingdom of Almarus which was ruled by lord Almark.